Barrister of the Nine (3.5e Prestige Class)
Barrister of the Nine Barrister of the Nine The rules governing planar contracts are inviolate, but they are not written down in their entirety in any book of laws or treatise on the planes. Only the most agile, creative, and logical of minds can grasp the entirety of the mystical laws governing contracts between the planes, and these individual find service among power brokers and demon princes of the Nine Hells. If they survive this term of service, they eventually learn all the ways to abuse and exploit the unclear language and loopholes in the contract agreements of the planes. Becoming a Barrister of the Nine Becoming a Barrister of the Nine Class Skills (Skill Points::2 + Int modifier per level) (Cha), (Con), (Int), (Cha), (Cha), (all skills, taken individually) (Int), (Wis), (Int). Class Features Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Barristers of the Nine gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. : Every level, the Barrister casts spells (including gaining any new spell slots and spell knowledge) as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he had previous to gaining that level. (Su): At first level, a Barrister of the Nine may use any of the planar binding spells to seal an agreement between any two individuals. While the Barrister must cast the spell, one of the two individuals becomes the caster for the purposes of services owed and payments. (Sp): At 1st level, the Barrister gains an extraplanar office for his dealings. This effects may be used at will, and is in effect a magnificent mansion, except that it is the same location between castings, meaning that when the duration ends this extradimensional space is inaccessible, but items and creatures still be there when this ability is used again (effectively trapped unless planar travel magic is used). This location counts as the Prime for calling spells, and has a permanent calling circle and an unchanging layout. (Ex): A Barrister of the Nine is immune to energy drain and wisdom drain. : At 2nd level, the Barrister of the Nine has learned to incorporate double-talk and legal trickery in his calling spells, meaning that if called creatures survive to complete their service(s), they must return half the GP value treasure used to buy their services. Note: If a creature accepted the caster's services in return for their service, they must instead pay half the value of such services in GP or magic items. (Sp): At 3rd level, the Barrister of the Nine can cast Stability Pact as a spell-like ability one per day. * At 5th level, he may cast renewal pactSpell Compendium once per day as a spell-like ability. * At 7th level, he may cast death pact once per day as a spell-like ability. * At 9th level, he may cast contingency once per day as a spell-like ability. : When making a bargain with a extraplanar being, the Barrister can gain one additional service for every +5 added to the DC of bargaining check. : At 6th level, the Barrister of the Nine has learned to add in clauses to his planar binding spells that delays payment for services until those services are completed. If the called creature is killed before the service is complete, the Barrister does not need to pay for services. : A Barrister of the Nine of 8th level can transfer services owed him by creatures he has bound to other creatures, even if those creatures are not present at the time a calling spell is cast. : At 10th level, the Barrister of the Nine has learned to word his agreements is such a way as to avoid payment. He no longer needs to pay for any agreements made with his calling spells. References ---- → Fiends with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Prestige Class